Epic Battle Fantasy: Adventure Story
Epic Battle Fantasy: Adventure Story (or just Adventure Story) is a spin-off game in the Epic Battle Fantasy series. Unlike the rest of the EBF games, Adventure Story is a platformer rather than an RPG (although it does have some elements of the RPG entries). Links The game can be found at: * Notdoppler.com * Kongregate.com * Armorgames.com * Newgrounds.com Controls * Left/Right Keys: Walk left/right, select spell (in Magic Menu), aim spell (after selecting a spell) * Up: Open chest, enter portal * A: Jump * Down (on the Ground): Crouch * Left/Right (while Crouching): Crawl * A + Down: Jump down through a platform * S: Sword Slash (mash quickly to do 3-Hit Combos) * S + Up: Upward Slash * S (in the air): Spin Slash * A + S (while airborne and just above an enemy): Bounce Slash * S + Up (in the air): Upward Stab * S (while Crouching): Crouching Stab * D: Open Magic Menu, Cast spell (after you've selected a spell) * Q, W, E: Quick-select a spell (these keys must be assigned to spells as hotkeys in the Magic Menu) * P/Escape: Pause Plot Matt, NoLegs, and Natalie are hanging out when Lance suddenly shows up in a gigantic tank, attacks the trio, and kidnaps Natalie for unknown reasons. Determined to save his friend, Matt (with help from NoLegs) chases after Lance and takes on many monsters across four worlds to rescue Natalie. Gameplay Adventure Story consists of 20 levels across four worlds, each one with increasingly powerful enemies and unique platforming challenges (along with two bonus levels that are unlocked after completing the main game). The main goal in each level is to make it to the end by traversing through several sections, but exploration is also highly encouraged as many levels have hidden bonuses and optional sections. Among these bonuses are coins, which can be used to buy/upgrade spells, and chests, which contain all manner of goodies - coins, XP, health pick-ups, magic pick-ups, HP and MP upgrades, and new equipment. Each level has 100 coins and 10 chests. Every fifth level has a boss fight. Matt gains XP every time he kills an enemy, and can also find XP in some chests. After gaining enough XP, Matt levels up, which slightly buffs all his base stats so his attacks do more damage and his spells are more effective. Equipment Hats * Pirate Hat: +10% HP, +20% Attack, +20% Magic * Ninja Hood: +30% Attack, +30% Magic * Knight Helmet: +40% Health * Viking Helmet: +20% HP, +70% Attack, Can't use magic * Mage Hat: -20% Attack, +60% Magic Armor * Pirate Jacket: +10% HP, +20% Attack, +20% Magic * Ninja Hood: +10% Attack, +10% Magic, Jump higher than normal * Knight Armor: +40% Health * Viking Armor: +20% HP, +30% Attack * Mage Robe: -10% HP, +40% Magic, 1 extra MP Weapons * Cutlass: +10% HP, +20% Attack, +20% Magic * Katana: +20% Attack, +10% Magic, Faster slashes * Mana Staff: -40% Attack, +50% Magic, Steals MP from enemies * Claymore: +20% HP, +40% Attack, -20% Magic * Umbrella: +20% Attack, +20% Magic, Hold the Up key to float in the air Spells All spells start out at Level 1 when first purchased. They can be upgraded to Level 3, and become more effective with each upgrade. * Heal: Restores a small portion of Matt's health. * Temper: Temproarily boosts Matt's attacking power so he does more damage. * Seiken: Shoots out a beam of light that damages enemies twice. * Ice: Freezing spell that does low damage but freezes enemies in place. * Fire: Burning spell that does moderate damage and lowers their defense so they take more damage from all your attacks. * Bolt: Electric spell that does high damage but doesn't have any extra effects. Worlds and Levels Green Hills * Level 1: Training Grounds * Level 2: Forest of Slimes * Level 3: Towering Mushrooms * Level 4: Bat Country * Level 5: Bush Battle Desert Canyon * Level 6: Sandstorm Cliffs * Level 7: The Ancient Ruins * Level 8: Lost Civilization * Level 9: Stone Soldiers * Level 10: Eye of the Beholder Glacier Mountains * Level 11: Sherbet Land * Level 12: Northern Lights * Level 13: Glacier Pass * Level 14: Tall, Tall Mountain * Level 15: Absolute Zero Volcano Range * Level 16: Molten Wasteland * Level 17: Bombs Away * Level 18: Grave Diggers * Level 19: Hellfire Peaks * Level 20: Oblivion Bonus Levels * Level 21: Foe Rush * Level 22: Boss Rush Level Elements * Portal: Allows Matt to travel between different sections of a level. End-of-level portals have NoLegs sitting in them, and portals leading to optional areas are marked by a nearby skull sign. * Target: Completely harmless object used mainly for practicing attacks on and bouncing off of to reach higher areas. Some are indestructible but still register damage anyway. * Cloud: Floating platform that disappears if Matt stands on it for too long, but regenerates soon after. * Mushroom: Works like a spring. Matt can jump on its cap to bounce really high. * Crumbling Plank: Wooden plank that breaks after Matt lands on it and then gets off. Only regenerates if Matt leaves the section and then returns. * Falling Block: Stone platform that falls down as soon as Matt steps on it and vanishes soon after. Regenerates a few seconds later. * Spikes: Damage Matt as well as any enemy that comes into contact with them. Some are always out, while others retract from time to time. * Ice Block: Icy platform that Matt will slip on due to the lack of traction. * Icicle: Hangs from the bottom of a platform and falls down when Matt passes underneath. Can be deflected with a melee attack. Also used as a projectile by Viking Monoliths and Golem. * Lava Block: Hot platform that damages Matt if he stands on it for too long. Enemies Green Hill Enemies * Slime: Is usually dormant at first, but will awaken and chase after Matt when he gets close enough. Occasionally jumps. * Bush: Hides in the background; jumps out and chases Matt when he gets close. Jumps often. * Haunted Tree: Stationary. Occasionally spits out a cloud of tiny poison bubbles. * Evil Mushroom: Stationary. Occasionally spits out a big poison bubble that can be deflected with a melee attack. * Coal Bat: Flying enemy that chases after Matt when he gets close. Desert Canyon Enemies * Gunslinger: A cloaked robot that chases Matt and occasionally shoots a bullet from his gun. * Black Bee: Flying enemy that normally circles around Matt, but will fly straight at him if attacked. * Sand Idol: A tiny, energetic golem made of sand that jumps around everywhere and chases Matt when he gets close. * Mad Catcus: Stationary. Occasionally shoots out a ring of needles. * Fluffy Bat: Flying enemy that keeps its distance when Matt faces it, but chases him when his back is turned. * Floating Eye: Chases Matt in short bursts of flight. * Red Clay: A sword-wielding Terra Cotta soldier that stabs and slashes at Matt. Glacier Mountain Enemies * Snow Slime: Same as a normal Slime, but with higher health. * Big Snow Slime: Stationary. Occasionally jumps to trigger quakes that damage Matt and send smaller enemies flying. * White Bush: Same as a normal Bush, but with higher health. * Frost Sprite: Chases Matt and sometimes burrows underground to try and sneak up on him. * Ice Idol: Same as the Sand Idol, but with higher health and made of ice. * Viking Monolith: A big stone slab imbued with ice magic. Occasionally shoots out five ice shards in quick succession, which can be deflected. * Rock Sprite: Same as the Frost Sprite, but also generates a bouncing boulder whenever it burrows into and emerges from the ground. * Ice Worm: A giant flying worm with a segmented body that relentlessly pursues Matt. The segments can be destroyed, but the Ice Worm only dies if its head is destroyed. Volcano Range Enemies * Dark Bush: Doesn't hide in the background and doesn't chase Matt; instead, it just moves back and forth. Changes directions when attacked. * Flame Sprite: Chases Matt but can't burrow; instead, it breathes fire. * Obsidian Idol: Same as the Sand and Ice Idols, but with even higher health and made of obsidian. Also breaks apart into two smaller pieces when killed. * Dark Gunslinger: A tougher robot that shoots three bullets in quick succession instead of just one. * Yellow Bee: Similar to the Black Bee but is more aggressive and can charge at Matt whenever it wants, but flies offscreen when attacked. * Black Clay: A stronger cleaver-wielding Terra Cotta soldier that slashes at Matt and pounds the ground to send boulders flying at Matt. * Blood Bat: Same as the Coal Bat, but moves much more quickly. * Cosmic Monolith: A more powerful stone slab imbued with fire magic. Occasionally shoots out three fireballs in quick succession, which home in on Matt and can't be deflected. Bosses * Big Bush: An extra-large bush under the control of Lance, fought in Level 5. It attacks by spitting poison bubbles and jumping to create quakes and spawn Bushes. At 66% HP, it'll start blowing the bubbles out harder to create a gust that pushes Matt towards the arena's bottomless pit. At 33% health, Lance will start throwing bombs to try and help the Big Bush destroy Matt. Explodes and spawns several Bushes when killed. * Beholder: A monstrous evolved form of the Floating Eye, fought in Level 10. It attacks by shooting out its tentacles from underground to catch Matt by surprise and by spawning Black Bees and Floating Eyes. At 66% health, it'll stop summoning Black Bees but start firing laser beams from its eye; the beams can be shot straight ahead or in an upward arc that covers the top half of the room. At 33% health, it'll start summoning Black Bees again and will also start firing lasers in a downward arc that covers the bottom half of the room. * Golem: A huge rock monster fought in Level 15. He attacks by shooting several barrages of icicles, then digging his way to the other side of the room (and generating a lot of boulders as he digs), and then repeating the cycle once he gets to the other side of the room. At 66% health, he spawns Ice Idols whenever he starts shooting icicles. At 33% health, he spawns Viking Monoliths once he starts digging. * Lance: The gun-loving militarist who kidnapped Natalie, fought in Level 20 as the final boss. He pilots a huge tank that shoots bombs from the front and bullets from the back. The tank constantly rolls back and forth to attack Matt with its weaponry. It will often stop in the middle of the room to summon enemies - either bombs, Obsidian Idols, or Flame Sprites. At 66% health, the tank shoots more bombs at a time. At 33% health, the tank will sometimes shoot out five homing fireballs in quick succession. Medals As with the mainline Epic Battle Fantasy series, Adventure Story has an achievement system in the form of Medals that awards you for completing various tasks in the game, some of which bring extra challenge. * Level Grinder: Reach experience level 30. * Power Up: Max out your HP and MP * Balanced Skillset: Buy the weakest version of all six spells. * Gold Hoarder: Collect every coin in every level. * Great Adventurer: Collect every treasure chest in every level. * Forest Jog: Complete level 3 in under 40 seconds. * Desert Dash: Complete level 7 in under 50 seconds. * Glacier Run: Complete level 13 in under 60 seconds. * Volcano Sprint: Complete level 19 in under 70 seconds. * Boss Immunity: Defeat any boss without getting hit. * Endangered Species: Defeat a total of 1,000 enemies. * Animal Cruelty: Get an enemy to fall onto some spikes and watch it suffer. * Frostbite: Hit an enemy with an icicle. * Watch Your Step: Collapse a weak wooden platform by stepping on it. * Clouds Disappear: Make a cloud disappear by standing on it. * Spikes are Painful: Fall into a pit of spikes and regret it. * Lava is Hot: Stand on lava for too long and get hurt. * Ice is Slippery: Step on ice and slide around. * Shrooms are Bouncy: Bounce off a mushroom and into the air. * Foe Juggler: Keep an enemy up in the air by repeatedly attacking it. * Foe Bouncer: Perform a massive aerial combo by bouncing off of multiple enemies without touching the ground. * Newbie Warrior: Perform a basic 3-Hit Combo. * Master Warrior: Lose your ability to cast spells. A true warrior doesn't need them! * Newbie Mage: Cast your first spell. * Master Mage: Cast your first Level 3 spell. * Foe Exterminator: Complete the Foe Rush on Hard or Epic difficulty. * Boss Hunter: Complete the Boss Rush on Hard or Epic difficulty. * The End: Rescue Natalie and finish the game by beating level 20. * The Credits: Check out the credits. Category:Platformers Category:Notdoppler Category:Kongregate Category:Armor Games Category:Newgrounds Category:Fighting games Category:Games with Robots Category:Epic Battle Fantasy